


Mea culpa

by kingshisui



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Angst, Drama, Guilt, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingshisui/pseuds/kingshisui
Summary: Для Шисуи сон — настоящая пытка.
Relationships: Homurabi/Shisui | Wagatsuma Shuuichi
Kudos: 3





	Mea culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Mea culpa (лат.) — «моя вина».  
> Не бечено.

Шисуи никогда не видит снов.  
Даже в неподъёмном и больном человеческом теле, что клеткой сомкнулось вокруг него — он не видит снов.  
Все его ночи — беззвёздные и бесконечно тёмные и не приносят покоя. Засыпая, он проваливается в кромешный мрак, а просыпаясь, хрипло хватает ртом воздух, словно утопающий. Грудную клетку сдавливает цепями, и всё тело — невыносимое, придавливающее камнем к земле тело — наливается свинцовой тяжестью. Железная дева заключает его в свои объятия, вонзая острые шипы глубоко в плоть.  
Спать слишком мучительно, но чёртово тело требует сна, отказываясь нормально функционировать, и Шисуи день за днём запивает коньяком две таблетки снотворного и надеется никогда не просыпаться.  
Среди людей бытует мнение, что сон лечит. Шисуи скорбно усмехается и очень надеется, что для них это действительно так, потому что для него сон — настоящая пытка.  
Но эта пытка — единственное, что приносит избавление от чувств.

***

Став реем, Шисуи надеялся избавиться от всего людского. Он мечтал, чтобы забвение накрыло его память спасительным саваном, чтобы лёд сковал его сердце, принося долгожданный покой, останавливая кровотечение, охлаждая раны, оставленные человеческой жизнью.  
Вместо этого он увидел глаза цвета ядовитого пламени  
и _кромешный мрак_ в их глубине  
и упал в горящую лаву.  
Там, где должен был быть лёд, в самую высь взметнулись пожары. Каждый взгляд Хомураби впивался в солнечное сплетение и бил наотмашь раскалённым кнутом, покрывая ожогами старые шрамы.  
И — Шисуи боялся. Боялся признаться себе, что ему это нравилось. Тьма глаз Хомураби манила его неизвестностью.  
(В пахнущих очередным стаканом алкоголя сумерках он размышляет над этим дольше, чем следовало бы.)  
Пока однажды Хомураби не уничтожил четырёх королей одним приказом. Пока однажды бушевавшие в сердце Шисуи пожары не оставили после себя мёртвое пепелище.  
Пока однажды он не понял, что это его вина.

***

Широгане сидит по ту сторону барной стойки — неизменно прямо, неизменно по-королевски — и смотрит на Шисуи стеклянным взглядом. Он отставляет опустевший стакан и медленно, безучастно произносит:  
— Незадолго до смерти Рюуко мы планировали сместить тебя. И я не думаю, что это совпадение.  
Шисуи не удивляется его словам — лишь тому, с какой лёгкостью Широгане ломает ему хребет. А ещё тому, что даже с обрушившимися на его плечи гранитными плитами чувства вины ему удаётся ровно стоять на ногах.  
Он отпивает коньяк — горький, совсем как взгляд ядовитого пламени, — и думает, что лучше бы Хомураби убил его вместо Рюуко.

***

Шисуи стоит у самого края обрыва и завороженно смотрит, как далеко внизу бурное море бросается волнами на высокий скалистый берег. Северный ветер едва не сбивает его с ног и кидает в лицо мелкие брызги, словно тонкими иглами царапая кожу.  
Шисуи не может вспомнить, как оказался здесь.  
Но он помнит чувство, что морозом пробегает вдоль позвоночника. Чувство, словно ледяное море — в самой его груди. Омывает мёртвое пепелище и разбивается волнами об острые камни.  
Он делает шаг вперёд.  
— Шисуи.  
Голос за его спиной, глубже морской пучины, звучит слегка неуверенно, и от неожиданности Шисуи вздрагивает. Он отсчитывает два пропущенных удара сердца и разворачивается.  
— Хомураби?..  
Взгляд пламени — больше совсем не ядовитого, лишь бесконечно прекрасного — удивительно тёплый и спокойный. Шисуи ещё ни разу не видел такое выражение этих глаз. Он не успевает ничего сказать, как Хомураби вдруг подходит ближе и обнимает — осторожно и бережно. Как _драгоценность_.  
— Я должен был сказать это раньше.  
Шисуи боится той мысли, что настойчиво бьётся робкой птицей в его голове. Если честно, он боится даже вдохнуть.  
 _Неужели?.._  
— Я люблю тебя, Шисуи.  
 _Этого не может быть._  
Что-то внутри Шисуи болезненно обрывается и падает в пропасть.  
 _Это не может быть правдой._  
— И я прошу тебя лишь об одном: не вини себя.  
Взгляд Шисуи мутнеет, и он вцепляется дрожащими пальцами в мантию Хомураби. Пожары в груди вспыхивают с новой силой, грозя сжечь его заживо.  
— Хомураби, я…  
Еле слышные слова никак не решаются сорваться с губ, но Хомураби лишь обнимает прохладными ладонями его лицо — он внезапно понимает, что не слышит шума ветра и что его щёки отчаянно горячие — и _улыбается_.  
Шисуи понимает, что обречён.  
— Для меня нет ничего страшнее твоего чувства вины.  
Горло сдавливает в тиски, а непролитые слёзы жгут глаза. Шисуи зажмуривается, судорожно сглатывает и шепчет:  
— Я сплю?  
— Не бойся, мой король. Это наш сон, один на двоих, но он так же реален, как и моя любовь к тебе.  
Шисуи чувствует горький поцелуй на своих губах.

***

Шисуи просыпается в слезах — мучительных, но приносящих лишь облегчение — и осторожно касается кончиками пальцев своих губ. Он всё ещё ощущает жгучий, пронзительный поцелуй, словно стоящий на них горящей печатью, и понимает, что это было обещание.  
Вечером Шисуи выкидывает пачку снотворного, потому что знает: его ночи больше не будут одинокими.  
И гранитные плиты на плечах становятся чуть легче. 


End file.
